The Digi Voyage
by Nyago1
Summary: The real story has started, comedy, adventure and even roance!! Follow the tamers crew back in the 1900s for a voyage they will never forget...
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANT:  
  
A/N: I really want to apologize for not making this clear before, this Chapter is some crazy chat w/ the characters about whom they are gonna play, this chapter does not, in any way, affect the outcome of the story, in fact, if you want, skip it, head right to the real story, which starts in ch.2 (Which is actually ch. 1 of the story) I know I am being very confusing, It's just that I don't want this chapter to be a cause of flames, as I'm afraid it will become, and I know that this is a huge block of words w/ a lot of commas, but please, don't flame because of it, I don't know, why or under what circumstance I wrote it, frankly I don't remember, but if you will flame it , I ask you to skip it, THAKYOU. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
We shall start with me (the author) I find it dull to call myself author so, I have chosen a name for me, (taking in mind the sea spirit) which will be.Captain Nyago, (¬_¬ wow, that's creative) choosing a Titanic character for all of r'ppls. I will arrange them by my own circumstances (caution: this could get nasty) I will be enjoyed by people who like weird things.  
  
*****Henry******  
  
-Henry, you'll be Jack's Italian friend- (always start with a smile on your face)  
  
-Wha..!? No way!!I'm not gonna be some crazy Irish dude who gets crushed by a gigantic tube!!- (Nice start)  
  
-It's a funnel Henry, and he's Italian not Irish, besides you're the one that looks most like an Italian, ok Italians don't have blue hair, but. I might decide to save you from getting crushed, be positive!- (Ah, the good 'be positive' phrase, It's not like he's a hippy or anything)  
  
-Wait a minute, if I'm gonna play this part I demand being Irish!- (Attack him with Lucky Charms, they're after me marshmallows!!)  
  
*****Takato***** -Ok, Takato, you're gonna be Jack, mainly 'cause you got the same hair color- (do not show it is a pathetic decision)  
  
-Sure I'll be John- (You wish to see inside his bizarre, creepy, true, but bizarre mind)  
  
-Jack- (Quire, very quire)  
  
-Right.but doesn't John sound better? -(do not show you wish to make his goggles part of his face)  
  
-Yes, but No- (Ravioli is good, *take deep breath* breathing is important)  
  
- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese- (Who are you Tweety? I hate Tweety)  
  
-No Jack, I mean John, I mean Jack- (Mesmerizing you with my cat attack)  
  
*****Rica*****  
  
-Rica you will be Rose!-( Not all are pink) -Are you kiddin' me! There is no way I am going to be a pathetic creep called rose who tries suicide falls in love with some perv, and to top it off is given a precious diamond that she throws into the sea like an idiot!-( Is it me or has she been watching Anger management lately?)  
  
-Wow, that make me appreciate my life, fine I don't wanna mess with YOU, so you can be the old chubby woman who gives Jack his suit who used to be your son's. Besides, Takato and Jeri would make such a cute Jack and Rose. (Mahaha, Mahah right on the spot)  
  
-So! Why should I care!? And, What do you mean OLD woman?!?!?- (Old, it's not like I'm gonna make you master Yoda)  
  
-All right! YOUNG woman, happy? -(Is she ever? depends on the circumstances)  
  
- What do you mean chubby??- (troglodita)  
  
- All right! Slim how 'bout it??- ( '-_-...)  
  
-Good, and what do you mean with son!-(... I wish I had a dime for every single time I've been stared for beein' in da whrong sidda town.*In times like these I just sing a song, very badly by the way *)  
  
-Ok so you don't have a son!- (How dare thee defy, thy author? Thy have for a long time to, be truthful)  
  
-And what's the suit business??-(There's no business like suit business)  
  
-You give you're son's suit to Jack- (BITE ME!)  
  
-But you just said I didn't have a son! Thus I don't have a suit!-(Amm, keep calm, inject sedate, keep calm)  
  
-But you must have a suit; you're the SUIT woman!! -(Suit woman, suit, suit woman, suit, does it click?)  
  
-But I don't have a freaking suit!! - (Aw, that's a pity, then freeken' find one!!)  
  
-AHGHHHHHHH-(start biting arm)  
  
****Jery****  
  
-Aaal right, since Miss. slim young lady who doesn't have a son nor a suit declines being Rose well, you get the part! (-_- Yaay! -_-)  
  
-Ahh. ok I'll be Rose, yet isn't Jasmine more original?- (Don't mess with Aladdin, he has a magic lamp and he's not doubting on using it!)  
  
-Yes Jasmine is more original, but, I don't want original, I want Rose, plain Rose. (That freaky puppet has been giving you ideas hasn't it?)  
  
-Fine, be that way old fashion geek!(The freaky puppet HAS been giving you ideas! Deth to the puppet, who's with me?)  
  
****Ryo****  
  
-Well, Ryo, guess you are Rose's fiancé-(that's a surprise?)  
  
-Way cool! I'm the guy with the money!! But, do I really have to give the diamond away?? I mean It'll have sentimental value! - (Sentimental value my foot!)  
  
-Hey! You should be grateful you don't get killed at the end! (Or shouldn't he?)  
  
-Yeah, yeah right, health is always the most important thing, bah-(Yeah, yeah may the force be with you)  
  
****The Digimons****  
  
-Now listen up, you digimons will be the crew members, and since I want this ship to leave the bay and not crash against the closest boat, Renamon is the captain, Terrirmon's first mate, and Guilmon is second mate, Tankmon is the tickets agent, Lopmon´s the bartender and Impmon and Calumon are the watch mon (instead of men, get it?) all happy?-  
  
-Well, I appreciate the Idea of being captain, but I, I kinda get seasick- (Don't worry only the fish'l regret it)  
  
-Ok, then just bring a bag or run to the deck, rest of you happy?- (Except the fish for sure)  
  
-Guilmon's happy of being on a boat, Gulimon likes to swim, but is it safe?- (dino-boy, and you wonder why you're not captain)  
  
-It won't be after she's puked in it HAHA! And I am Not happy whit being watch man, mon whatever!- (Manmon, I like that idea)  
  
-You do know that being captain allows me to beat the hell out of you? And by the way have you been drinking coffee?-(You ask? He didn't drink coffee he gulped coffee)  
  
-I'll never tell HAHA!- (We know who got the miss. Congeniality award) (Anyhoo, while cap. renamon chases Impmon around, trying to make him a life jacket, the rest of the digimon agree on their positions peacefully.ya right!!!)  
  
*****Kenta & Kazu****  
  
First of all since I am such a wonderful person, both of you will have diverse positions, first, you will be Jack and his Italian friend's opponents on a digimon game betting two tickets for the titanic, which they win.-  
  
-Aww that's bad!- (Oh, c'mon ya only loose your greatest possessions)  
  
-But you will then become the rich fiancé's helpers-( Magic word?)  
  
-The guy with the diamond??- (Thank you, the magic word isn't thank you, but diamond, I was thanking Kazu for saying it)  
  
-Yep-(Attention.)  
  
-That's good, that way we can steal the diamond! (HoHoNoooooo)  
  
-No, you are not stealing the diamond, shees that's it I thought I could handle it but I can't It seems the only way to get out of this is to summon my dark me-  
  
*Some lights appear around her and she turns really dark and scary.boo!¬¬*  
  
Dark me: Al RIGHT, PARTY'S OVER PUNKS, got some serious corrections to make! Firs of all, Henry you are the first Irish Fabritzzio I've ever met, accept you nationality! Grow up and get over it! Takato you are from Michigan, there is No way I repeat No way for you to be called John! And Rica you Will be rose, ya know why? 'Cause I want it that way, ya know why? 'Cause I'm the author, Captain Nyago, ahoy!!!! That means it's my way on this highway, yes you will wear pink hats and pretty dresses every day! Ha Ha Ha! So Jeri I guess you are the suit woman and, what do you mean old fashoin geek? Oh, but I guess the sock puppet's very in this year, huh? Ryo either you give that diamond away or I'll make you swallow it, Renamon before ya get on the ship gulp down a box of Tums and you can't use Impmon as anchor, Guilmon, you can't swim unless you wish to become the word's first dino-iceberg! Kenta and Kazu (sigh) never mind, but everyone else, CLEAR?  
  
Everyone (except probably rica, since she is lost with the idea from becoming the digimon queen to peach, sorry to burst your little bubble): (gulp) clear (Suddenly returns to normal self again)  
  
-Well, I see everyone is quite calm now, huh? - (Damn, I'm good)  
  
Well, I finished (even if she had to become dark me to achieve it) the characters are set! (No offense to Wisconsin Johns) Hope you enjoyed it (as to review, no flames pleeeese) and I will be working hard on this and, Ch. 1 will be up real soon! *_* Review, por favooooor!! Pleeeeeease!! And just if you have any comments on something you dislike this is my fist fic evah, emotional breakdown may occur so if its not much to ask I'd rather comment more CON-structive than DE-structive. Thanks anyway for reading! *One last thing should Takato/Jack wear goggles? * 


	2. The get on,the take off, and the first d...

Hey! As I said here is chapter 1 which is mainly the boarding of the ship (get on) the departure of the ship (take off) and the fist day (first day, big change, huh?) in an enthusiastic way, so, hope you like it! As I asked to skip the first chapter, here are the rolls. (In order of appearance)  
  
Takato-Jack  
  
Henry- Fabritzzio (the Italian friend)  
  
Kazu- The rich guy's helper  
  
Kenta- The rich guy's helper (another one)  
  
Ryo- Mr. Bailey ( the rich fiancé)  
  
Rika- Rose.  
  
Jeri- The unsinkable Molly B.  
  
Any questions/comments/ complains are accepted as long as in a nice, constructive manner, and taking the first review, I've tried to make this chapter as clear as possible. One last thing at the beginning Takato and Henry play the Digimon game instead of poker, to make it more 'original' if you will. (Beware I have no idea, repeat, no idea on how to play the Digimon card game, I dunno why I chose it instead of poker, I mean at least I can play poker, yep that's the name of the game it's all about lying, deceiving and seducing, in the goood way.)  
Ch.1 The Get on, the take off and the firs day  
  
-All righty, then ah.- Henry was cut off by his own nerves; he couldn't stop staring at the two tickets and other priceless possessions in the center of the table. A small sweat drop slid down his cheek the tickets where the ones he cared about, the ones that would allow him and his friend, Takato to board the Titanic.  
  
He gripped his cards nervously, his opponents where beating him (Kazu and Kenta) Their triumphant faces where suddenly whipped out when Henry took out a card, not just any card, but the card that led him to his victory; the card that allowed him to pulverize his opponent's. ( In a metaphoric way, anyways, got no idea how it's done).  
  
-Muahahaha-Henry laughed his hands clutched in front of him -I won! We won! -He turned to Takato who was jumping up and down with his arms outstretched.  
  
-Huzzah!! - He cried, happiness flowing through him.  
  
-Wow! I got to admit it Henry I don't know how you did it, but you did it! By the way how did you do it??- Takato asked his cheery friend.  
  
Henry smiled a sleek smile, then leaned towards Takato and whispered: 'I cheated'  
  
-You Cheated.!?!?- Takato was so surprised he yelled this, Henry tried to cover his mouth but it had been too late.  
  
-You Cheated!!- Came the angry voices of their opponents. -Wait, wait! - cried Henry trying to buy himself some time,-I can explain.- before he continued he launched himself for the tickets and pulled his friend arm.  
  
-RUN!! - yelled Henry as he and Takato where being chased towards the gigantic boat.  
  
-This isn't supposed to happen! - Moaned Takato  
  
-Oh, pull yourself together! Here! - he handed the tickets to tankmon who analyzed them and let them through (Captain Nyago: Remember the Digimon are the crew).  
  
-Rats! - snapped Kazu  
  
-Where!? - Kenta yelled scared  
  
-No, it's an expression; I mean what will we do now?? - Kazu said worried  
  
*****Not too far away*****  
  
-Here honey, Have your coat! -said Ryo enthusiastically-Doesn't it mach your hat?-  
  
-No, not really- Rika answered, her face as a rock.  
  
Ryo sighed turned around and dreamed about the day that she would be wearing a beautiful and luxurious white dress and he an elegant black tux, and did not dear to face her for if she found out what he was thinking about, well, he wanted to enter the Titanic in one piece.  
  
-Say boss, can we take your luggage? -His helpers asked, as they where about to take the luggage, when Kenta and Kazu crazily jumped on them from behind and beat them unconscious.  
  
-Hey those are my helpers! Now who will take my luggage? - their boss said sadly.  
  
-It's ok we'll be your helpers! As long as you have with you that diamo.I mean, ah.good spirit, we'll be with you 'til the end! - they both said reassuringly reaching for the luggage.  
  
-Are you mad! You just knocked out my assistants! - he sighed and looked over to the boat it would be leaving soon 'what the heck?' he thought and sighed again - All, right, but don't scratch it, wait! Not the suitcase! -He thrust hold of the suitcase and held it tightly against him. At this they smiled.  
  
-Yes sir! -Without anyone noticing they took out a small pad, and wrote down the word 'suitcase'. [One possible place for 'it' to be] the 'new helpers' thought in unison.  
  
******On the ship*****  
  
-Well crew, -announced the captain-The passengers will be arriving soon, so, I want you all to be on your best behavior as we introduce ourselves-, then she looked at Impmon and made a disgusted face, he was wearing his bandana around his body like a toga making him look like gorge of the jungle.  
  
-And I mean everyone Tarzan-she told Impmon angrily. - Oh, look the passengers are arriving- she said happily as all the people boarded the ship.  
  
****Some time after****  
  
Takato and Henry went towards the edge of the deck, got on the rail and started yelling and waving madly.  
  
-GOOD BYE, I'LL MISS YA ALL!! -  
  
-No you won't- Henry corrected him  
  
-Heck, you're right S'LONG SUKERS!! Ha HA! -  
  
Well, they've said they're goodbyes, and we head up to where the action is, in the luxurious dinning room.  
  
****1st class Breackfast****  
  
{Ding ding} Cap. Renamon tapped her spoon against her glass cup, everyone ignored her, after the first five minutes it got a tinge annoying so she avoided the trouble and smashed the cup against the floor, this got everyone's immediate attention.  
  
-Ahem, as some of you may know I'm the captain -she said as she flashed a smile emphasizing the word 'captain'-You may call me Captain, or Renamon, or Captain Renamon, or.ah.these are the first and second mates Mr. Guilmon and Mr. Terriermon, ah- She was interrupted by everyone's awe as they just stared, making her feel a bit nervous.  
  
-Ya know, you're the furriest captain I've ever met! -Ryo said pointing at her.  
  
-And the yellow..est- Kenta said nodding, These comments perturbed Cap. Renamon.  
  
-You're the first captain to have a bushy tail- some chubby guy assured.  
  
-Or pointy ears, except Starfox- Kazu stated. Ok, now Cap. Renamon was really getting tiered.  
  
-Or claws- some dude pointed out.  
  
-Or to be fox like, except again Starfox- Jerry assumed.  
  
-Or to throw annoying passengers of the ship!! -Cap. Renamon said pissed off. After this comment everyone shut their mouths like a zipper.  
  
-I'm Jeri Katou- .Jeri (who else?) stated.  
  
-Huh? -  
  
- The woman of the suit-  
  
-Cat woman! I didn't know she went in the titanic! Can I have your autograph?? -Kenta said with dreamy eyes.  
  
-No, and I'm not cat woman I don't even have a suit- she said. -Rose? -  
  
- NOOOOOOOO I'm the chubby old suit woman that doesn't have a suit and is young, slim without a son. SHE is Rose-Molly pointed to Rica, as she tried to cover herself with her gigantic hat, Rica scowled.  
  
- I'm his rich fiancé- Ryo said proudly emphasizing the word 'rich'.  
  
-And we're his helpers- Kenta and Kazu said as they held up the luggage.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute or so until Impmon appeared from nowhere on the table and started break dancing while singing;  
  
Murder on the dance floor! But cha' better not kill the groove Murder on the dance floor! But cha´ better not steal the moves D.J Gonna burn this God damm house right down!  
  
By now he was spinning on his head so, 2nd mate, Mr. Guilmon following the captain's orders grabbed Impmon by his legs an threw him out the window as he disappeared like Team Rocket always did, while singing 'I will surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.ve.  
  
Rika stared dumbfounded at the recent events {I'm gonna get out of here before these sick, sick sickoes come up with some sick sick sickoe idea}.  
  
****Down at 3rd class deck (Takatos P.O.V.)****  
  
I was looking directly at my pad and at its contents my newest creation hotdogmon I had thought of "very-good-looking-dogmon" but hotdogmon sounded flashier, funny though it kinda sounded edible.  
  
I was looking at the sky to try to inspire myself with some kind of .something. Then I saw it, (well more like her, actually) walking torwards the balcony at the 3rd class deck, though class was something I did not care about at the moment. She was like my inspiration, no, more than that, for some reason my eyes couldn't stop looking at her.did, she, look, familiar?  
  
I kept staring, a young man walked towards her, not any man though, his fiancé. My hopes started to pulverize as if shot by a laser beam, until she smacked him good with her hat {You go girl!} I thought, but then, as all good things do, she left, I cloud only keep staring at the spot at where she had once been, I sighed -Well at least for once I got to.- I sighed again, for I knew that only in my dreams was I going to see her again.  
  
****(End of Takato's P.O.V.)****  
  
****At the crew's headquarters***  
  
-We have received an Iceberg warning-Terriermon said 'too' cheerfully  
  
-How exciting!-Lopmon said without a clue  
  
-No, no, icebergs are bad!- Cap. Renamon explained - Mr. Calumon, since you are watchmon you'll have to be extra careful-  
  
-Um, whats an Iceberg, calu? - Calumon wondered as he outstretched his ears.  
  
-You know once someone said, 'I am surrounded by idiots' and I thought I'd never say this but, go find Impmon?- said Cap. Renamon starting to loose her grip.  
  
- I threw him out the window captain- Mr. Guilmon said happily, Cap. Renamon sighed.  
  
-Mr. Terriermon why don't you help Mr. Calumon with the look-out for Icebergs?-Cap. Renamon suggested.  
  
-Oh, c'mon do ya really believe that bull? I bet it was a joke from my friend Hotdogmon, yep, I owe him 20 bucks, besides ya heard the chap in the morning, this ship is unsinkable, don't worry-  
  
Evryone looked at him.  
  
-IIIIII'm baaaack!- everyone turned around and surprisingly saw Impmon, with a rocket tied to his back.  
  
-So soon? I go back on my request.- The captain suddenly began to turn green -.Excuse me- she covered her mouth and ran out of the room.  
  
-Poker night! Why don't we go down to the pub and celebrate out departure?- Terriermon suggested.  
  
-Hell, ya!!- Everyone, except Guilmon and Calumon answered, they did not know what a pub was.  
  
****That night 1st class dinner****  
  
Ah, the intoxicating cent of wine, caviar and a delicate accent, the common first class dinner.  
  
-And then I swallowed three eggs, three!- Kenta was amazing everyone with his poultry stories.  
  
-How I was saying, when I marry my sweetie plum (name he would only cal her when her mother was around, and he would regret it later) we will tour all over Paris and then.(he just retorted on and on and on, it was nerve- racking for Rika).  
  
{Soon I will be able to get out of here and escape from all of this} she thought {The guy with the boat will be here to pick me up and take me back, I will be free! Free! Oh shoot, I'm late!} she glaned at the clock.  
  
-Excuse me- she said politely as she stood up just in time to skip Jeri's "Do it your-self puppet kit" as soon as she left the room she ran like mad bumping into everyone and pushing them away 'nothing can ruin this now!' she thought.  
  
****Near the other side of the ship****  
  
Takato was lying on a bench day dreaming.(sorry night dreaming) when he heard hurried footsteps approach him he looked up to see the 'girl of his dream' (gee you can never change that can ya?) but what surprised him most was that she was about to commit suicide! How did he know? Let's just say being on the other side of the railing wasn't a good sigh.  
  
As fast as a bullet (sarcastically) he jumped out of his bench and after Rika, who was staring at the water, very calmly, to be precise. -Um, excuse me I'm Takato Matsuki, and I really don't believe in what you're doing, I ask you to please think it over- he said trying to inquire some 'sense'.  
  
-Oh I have, it is a perfect plan, now if you don't mind, shoo, scram!- said Rika waving him away.  
  
-Wait what made you do this?-He asked trying to stay longer, she gave him a look of surprise, reluctance, and pity.  
  
-Go over there- she said pointing-To the first class diner and I assure you that in less than five minutes you will be here with me pledging to escape- he blinked at her. He then walked forward and quickly grabbed her by her wrist.  
  
-I won't let you do this!- he announced not losing his grip.  
  
-LET GO OF ME YOU PATHETIC PERVE!!!- She cried, and with that, enabled herself to kick him in the knee with her very pointy boots, he let go of her to attend his knee that he did no longer feel.  
  
She then moved through the railing to the edge of the boat and was ready to receive the signal from the boat guy.the ting is, there wasn't any boat guy!! In fact there wasn't any boat guy at all! She then realized that she had missed the guy and her opportunity to be free because of this, of this.. Takato. Now she was really on her nerve.  
  
-Ohhh!!!- she said shaking with rage -Why you, you RUINED IT ALL!!!! Have you no sense!!!.- she did not continue (she probably would have sent him to seventh heaven)but, stopped because she was slipping.  
  
Seconds before asking the Takato character to help her and do something useful, she neglected he had a mind of his own and did not believe that such stubborn person could exist.  
  
-Why if you are narcissistic! I am here trying to save your life and you insult me!!  
  
-I'm slipping!  
  
-You don't care about others do you!!  
  
-Takato I'm slipping!!  
  
-All you care about is yourself, no wonder, I mean look at you!!  
  
-For God's sake I'm slipping!!  
  
-You're rich and powerful and beautiful and everyone cares about you and, and.you're, you're slipping- he finished finally realizing and running towards the railing just in time to grab her hand.  
  
It wasn't easy but he gathered his strength and started pulling her up. He then realized that her eyes, those dashing violet eyes weren't filled with anger anymore, but with surprise and in a particular way, gratitude.  
  
-I'm sorry I didn't notice you where slipping, I guess I got a bit carried off while I was.-  
  
-Be hailing me? - She 'finished' the sentence for him. Takato couldn't help but feel his cheeks turn a little, well.. pink. He managed to get her over the railing and to now they where face-to-face, eye-to-eye .  
  
*SLAP*  
  
-What's your problem? Because of you I missed my boat!- Rika lowered her hand, there was a hand marking on Takato's face, now he got really angry.  
  
-Yes, you are totally right, I should of let you die!!!-  
  
It was then his injured knee failed him and he collapsed backward bringing Rika with him, since he had not let go of her other hand. At that same moment the 'others' (Ryo, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri) came rushing to find them in an un-kind position, if you will. Getting up they pretended to dust themselves and Takato seeing the look on the arrivers faces started to make something up, a good-old-well-known lie.  
  
-Um.well she was leaning over to.um see the propellers and she well, ahem, sli-slipped-Takato said nervously pointing to Rika.  
  
-Oh pehleese!- Rika said with a face of a sarcastic "That's believable"- I was going to escape from here because I will marry you and frankly, I hate you - she finished, particularly calm.  
  
- Ha ha, dear I think the sea air has made you a bit dizzy- Ryo said cheerfully wrapping a coat around her. Takato realized his presence was not needed anymore and was getting ready to leave.  
  
-Mr. Matsuki saved me- Rika stated this turned everyone's attention to him.  
  
-Is this true?- Ryo questioned, Takato just nodded -Well then! Then you deserve a reward, but what??- he asked massaging his chin.  
  
-Par-tey!!!! - Kazu cheered  
  
-Huh?- everyone questioned.  
  
-Join us for dinner temorow!!!-Jeri suggested.  
  
What an excellent idea!- they cheered back. Soon everyone had left and only Takato and Kenta where left behind.  
  
-Ya can't trick me- Kenta said reassuringly-I know what you are really up to- Takato was held aback, did he actually know what happened?  
  
-But since you got a strong influence, tell ya what, let's work together and split the profit fifty/fifty?- Kenta bargained with a smirk.  
  
-Profit?- Takato asked getting confused -What profit?-  
  
-Don't get all smarty on me! You're making a wrong decision by not joining me, but let me assure you, I will get that diamond first!- with that he marched away.  
  
-Diamond, what does he mean?- Takato asked himself.  
  
*****Crews headquarters*****  
  
The crew was working fine, everyone on their positions. or at least that's what cap. Renamon thought, for everyone (except Guilmon and Calumon) following Terriermon's advice had gone after him to the pub, for poker night.  
  
-Full speed ahead capt'n!!- Guilmon cried.  
  
She wandered her observing eyes through the horizon.  
  
-It is too calm- she whispered -Surprisingly none of the crew have reported anything.- (Wonder why?)  
Well, I hope this goes better that the first chapter, I really ask you to review, I understand constructive criticism, no flames, please, and as always, thanks for reading. 


End file.
